Of Love and Hate
by Kasumi Izukawa
Summary: Due to unavoidable circumstances, Tomoyo swears off love and the conflict is that Eriol has a certain interest for this so called man-hater...could she forever resist his charms?
1. Let the games begin

Of Love and Hate  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya all!!! Kasumi Izukawa here to present my first ever E+T and my first fic after my hybernation. Hope you all love it! I dedicate this to Syaoran no hime by the way since she's the reason why I began writing anyway!!!! Wai, hope you enjoy my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura isn't mine but I do wish it was.  
  
Summary: Can Eriol mend a broken heart twice?  
  
Chapter 1: Let the games begin  
  
"I'm sorry but, things will never work between us..." a guy with blond hair was looking straight into the eyes of his soon to be ex.  
  
"What do you mean Matsuhiro?" Tears threatened to spill from the eyes of the raven haired lass.  
  
"I've fallen in love with someone else, I'm sorry really I am." The boys green eyes conveyed every ounce of regret he was feeling.  
  
"Damn right! I bet you are, all of you men are the same!" And the girl turned away with tears in her eyes from another man who stole her heart and broke it.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was in her room that night, drowning in her tears. She was a girl who never found true love that lasts forever causing her to stop believing that it exists.  
  
'Every time I fall in love, my heart gets broken.' Suddenly she stopped crying, her eyes grew as hard as steel.  
  
"I'm not going to love again, my heart has been shattered too many times, to hell with men!" she screamed She turned of the VCR just when the leading lady was looking longingly at the man named Matsuhiro thinking that the raven haired girl was stupid. She never got to finish that movie.  
  
'Why bother, love that lasts forever is a myth, it simply doesn't exist.' These were the last thoughts she had before she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
A girl with curly black hair whipping in the wind and amethyst eyes walked through the school grounds and effortlessly drew the attention of everyone she passed by. She went straight to her locker, deposited her bag and took out the things she needed for first period.  
  
"My, my Daidouji-san, you look absolutely gorgeous today." she was surprised by the voice but being Tomoyo Daidouji, she did not show it.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to tolerate your flirting today, Hiiragizawa." she growled and emphasized her words with the slamming of her locker door.  
  
"Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed." Eriol opened his locker and took out his things as well.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes turned to slits and she said, "Hiiragizawa I'm warning you, this is not a good day to annoy me." and with that she walked off. Eriol smirked, "Feisty little chick." and he too walked to his class.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked home with her best friend Sakura Kinomoto. "Tomoyo-chan, don't you think you were too mean at those guys earlier?"  
  
"I was not mean Sakura-chan, I was merely telling the truth and besides, I hate men." was the girl's reply.  
  
"Huh, why?" that's Sakura, dense as usual.  
  
"They just play with your feelings. You always end up hurt when dealing with men and love." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"That's not true, Syao-kun and I have been together for so long and I was never hurt by him." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah, how about the time he left for Hong Kong or the time you got jealous of this girl that he kept going with hm?" was Tomoyo's retort.  
  
"Syao-kun has lots of obligations with the Li clan and that girl happened to be his younger cousin." They reached the point in their after school walk where they would part ways.  
  
"Yes but that didn't stop you from crying." Tomoyo walked towards the direction of her house not bothering to hear Sakura's words, "Yes but that didn't stop me from loving him either."  
  
  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!" 'Pity, Tomoyo is such a beautiful lady but her screaming like that? A major turn off.' Eriol thought.  
  
Tomoyo barged into his classroom. "You better have a good explanation for this Hiiragizawa-kun." Though the girl's voice seemed calm, the look in her eyes told him otherwise.  
  
Eriol smiled innocently and said, "What are you talking about Daidouji- san?"  
  
Tomoyo opened it to his column and pointed at the article. 'Campus' hottest babe turned campus' fiercest man hatter.' was written in bold letters on the headline and under it was 'by: Hiiragizawa Eriol'.  
  
Eriol smiled mischievously this time "Oh that, I thought it was a nice article you should be flattered, it features you."  
  
"I am the least bit flattered and the least bit pleased Hiiragizawa, am I such a source of amusement for you?!" she slammed her palms on his desk.  
  
"You are a famous campus icon not to mention public icon, you should be used to this by now and besides I haven't fabricated anything have I?" was the bespectacled writer's reply.  
  
Tomoyo face flushed with both embarrassment and anger. She looked at him with utter hate and said, "You have crossed the wrong person Hiiragizawa." and left.  
  
Eriol gulped and was thinking that maybe it was a wrong move especially when you have a very angered Daidouji Tomoyo to come with it.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Hey guys, so what do you think of the first chapter? R&R, the more reviews, the faster I upload the chapters. Thanks a lot!!! 


	2. Unanswered Questions

Author's notes: Hi minna!!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!! I present to you the next chapter of 'Of Love and Hate'!!!! Hope you like it!!!! Oh by the way this is A/U so sorry guys but no magic. c",)  
  
Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions  
  
  
  
'I hate men!!!!! I hate that Hiiragizawa even more!!!!! Such insensitive jerks!!!!' She was walking home by herself since Sakura was with Syaoran. She was kicking a stone and hit a nearby trashcan. "Damn him!" Tomoyo didn't mind the stares she received from pedestrians like her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Daidouji-san, such language you use." A certain blue haired boy was leaning against the light post with arms crossed and a taunting smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Just great, my favorite person is here." Tomoyo hung her head, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm flattered to be your favorite person Daidouji-san but I thought you hated men?" Eriol was just not the type to stop teasing.  
  
Tomoyo was not in the mood for this. People around the campus were gossiping about her. She got appreciative words from feminists and lectures for those who aren't against the male species. Guys acted weird around her...well...weirder than usual that is. A freshman even thought that she was going to kill him with a fork.  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking and faced him. "Hiiragizawa, just go away please." As much as she hated this man, she was too tired to play his games. She turned around and started walking again.  
  
Eriol blinked, despite his teasing, Tomoyo was calm but he decided to push her further. "Why Daidouji-san, no awful remarks? No threats? No evil retorts? It seems that I'm winning in our little war." He smirked again.  
  
That was the last straw for Tomoyo, for once she was being nice and he was being a complete jerk. She faced him again, her curly black tresses whipped in the wind.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you ruined my reputation, humiliated me, verbally attacked me, teased me and taunted me and made me a source of amusement not only for you but for the entire student body. You make hell look like heaven for me as long as you aren't there."  
  
She saw his smirk widen into a smile. "You may find this sudden outburst very amusing and you may think you're winning but it all comes down to one simple truth, I just don't find hurting people's feelings and ruining their lives amusing, and you do. Good day Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
Eriol was stunned; he hadn't known that he had that effect on her. He shrugged and proceeded towards his house yet he couldn't help but think that maybe he had gone to far.  
  
That evening, Tomoyo was starring at her ceiling feeling guilty at what she said.  
  
'Maybe I was too harsh, maybe I was going too far.'  
  
'Oh c'mon, he deserved it. He just ruined my life and I'm feeling pity towards the guy?'  
  
'But what if I hurt him?'  
  
'Did he stop and think before he hurt me? What about those other men that had hurt me? Aren't they all the same?'  
  
'Am I not being just like them? Hurting other people?'  
  
'He was asking for it, they were all asking for it. They played with me and toyed with me.'  
  
These mental battles continued until she fell asleep.  
  
Eriol sat in his throne of evil, holding an open book that he wasn't really reading. Instead his thoughts drifted to Tomoyo's words.  
  
'I just don't find hurting people's feelings and ruining their lives amusing and you do.' kept echoing in his head.  
  
Still a question remained, 'Will her sudden outburst stop me?'  
  
Author's notes: I don't like this chapter much, but don't worry, I'll make it up in the next I promise, and I'll upload it earlier. Probably by the day after tomorrow. R&R and I would appreciate it really. Thanks so much. 


	3. A Dangarous Gamble

Author's notes: Hey, just as promised, here is the next chapter. I'm really disappointed that this doesn't get much reviews but maybe it's just because I don't really write that well, but hey, that won't stop me from trying. Maa... I know you're getting tired with my rambling so on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3: A dangerous gamble  
  
Eriol trudged to school, he finally thought it over. He wanted a pissed Tomoyo from the beginning and that's what he got yesterday. He also decided that seeing her flushed with anger was an opportunity he could not miss. He saw his friends seated in one of the benches near the school gate.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa, what's up?" Tamaki, a junior raised his hand for a high five which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Nothing much, just got Daidouji pissed at me again yesterday." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I read your article about her, a man hater huh? Such a loser that Daidouji." a girl with curly blond hair who was always jealous of Tomoyo said.  
  
"Man, why don't we have a bet. Make Daidouji your girlfriend by the end of the school year and I'll help you with that Ms. Mizuki you've been bugging me about." a senior named Keitaru put an arm around him.  
  
"I don't know, Daidouji-san is already angry at me and the male species. Don't you think this will fuel her anger even more? Besides, school will end in less than two months now." Eriol wasn't going to agree but when he saw Mizuki-sensei, with her reddish-brown her and finely chiseled face; he couldn't help but submit himself to the bet.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was in a good mood despite what happened yesterday. She was wearing an immaculate smile and walked...more like floated inside the campus grounds. The students suddenly seemed to forget the article and stood in awe at the personified goddess. She went to her locker, got her things and was about to proceed to her class when the most annoying voice interrupted her.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Daidouji, may I have the pleasure of walking you to class?" Eriol held his right hand towards her. She simply chose to ignore him not wanting her day to be ruined.  
  
Still he followed her, "Let me carry your things for you Ms. Daidouji." He was a persistent guy and was about to grab her things away from her when she stopped his hand.  
  
"As you can see Hiiragizawa-kun, I am in a most wonderful mood today, don't try and ruin it." and she smiled at him.  
  
Eriol blushed despite himself. "I am here to tell you something Ms. Daidouji..."  
  
He took both her hands, carefully took her things and placed them above the lockers, and softly said, "I am terribly sorry for my recent actions and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
It was Tomoyo's turn to blush for he was holding her hand close to his heart. She simply said, "I'll think about it."  
  
She pulled her hand away from his grasp, took her things and walked towards her classroom, she looked back at the last minute and said, "This apology will not change any opinion I have of you or men." and smiled.  
  
Eriol looked amused and leaned against one of the lockers. After she was out of sight, he headed to his own class.  
  
That afternoon a limo picked Tomoyo up for she was going to be recording some songs for her first album.  
  
"Oohhh Keisha, that man drives me mad!!!" She was squeezing a throw pillow that was in the car as if it was the neck of the said boy.  
  
"Why? I thought he apologized to you already?" replied her manager.  
  
"He did but then he kept popping up everywhere I go. Pulling seats for me, handing me flowers he picked from around the campus, offering to walk me everywhere I go and whether I refuse or not he'll walk with me anyway. He was literally my shadow and his flirting really got on my nerves. Lunch he bought me every food there was available in the canteen and was about to spoon feed me in front of the whole student body luckily I was called by the Home Ec. teacher or else I would have been publicly humiliated yet again!!! I can't hide nor run from him, he's the most annoying stalker ever!!!" was the starlet's outburst.  
  
"Personally, I think its sweet." her manager said.  
  
Tomoyo slumped in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I actually thought it was going to be a wonderful day."  
  
They arrived at the recording studio. At the middle of touching up the second song a bouquet of flowers came.  
  
Tomoyo took the flowers. It was an assortment of yellow daisies, red petunias, deep violet gardenias and jasmines all arranged artistically and was enhanced by the small blossoms of baby's breath wrapped in a purple and white paper and held by a gold bow. She smelled the flowers and the fragrance was absolutely intoxicating but reading the card, she dropped the flowers to the ground for written on the note was,  
  
"These flowers are priced for their beauty yet they don't compare to yours and I could stare at you for free. So this is a feeble attempt of me trying to buy something as beautiful as you only to find out that it doesn't even come close to how gorgeous you are. So I want to apologize for I wanted you to see how beautiful you were in my eyes yet I failed miserably for I found nothing as beautiful as you." signed, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo screamed in frustration. "What is he trying to pull this time? Out to emotionally scar me again? Oh please."  
  
Keisha picked the flowers up, read the note and smiled. "I think you got another admirer Tomoyo-chan." the manager said and proceeded to put the flowers in a vase.  
  
"Admirer?! Oh no, no, no it's Hiiragizawa we're talking about. It's just another one of his silly ploys to ruin my life. As if it isn't devastated enough." Tomoyo plopped down on the black leather couch that was in the studio, her manager did as well.  
  
"Chill Tomoyo-chan, maybe he's just being nice, anyway, don't worry yourself about it okay? Let's just continue recording so we could finish early." Tomoyo sighed then nodded, three songs a day plus homework is a load too heavy even for her plus she was tired, not to mention frustrated already.  
  
Eriol was strolling down the path from the recording studio when he heard a high pitched scream. "I think Daidouji-san loved my present." He smirked and went back to his house.  
  
Author's notes: So how do you like it? R&R onegai, so I would know what you think. 


	4. Lost an Enemy, Found a Friend

Author's notes: Hi minna, chapter 4 here...R&R for faster chapters...  
  
Chapter 4: Lost an enemy, found a friend  
  
Tomoyo was in her desk, head lying on the table and was covered by her arms and curtain of hair catching some shut eye. She finished recording at about 10 last night and she had to study for a history test.  
  
"Daidouji-san, someone's here to see you!" shouted a female classmate.  
  
"Could you please tell someone to go away." she screamed back. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She cracked her eyes open and saw Eriol Hiiragizawa smiling idiotically at her.  
  
She closed her eyes again and faced the other side. "Oh, please, I don't want another nightmare."  
  
"Ouch that hurt." Eriol had his hands over his heart as if it was stabbed.  
  
"Good" was Tomoyo's muffled reply.  
  
"Daidouji-san could I ask a favor from you?" He started.  
  
She turned her head once more, her eyes still half closed and she was still lying on her two arms, "I knew you were up to something, okay spill."  
  
"Could we please call each other by our first names now." he said softly.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo didn't feel so sleepy anymore.  
  
She straightened in her chair and looked at him in the eye. "Come again?"  
  
"I thought that maybe we could call each other by our first names now." Eriol made a motion to take her hand that was still on the desk but before he could touch it she pulled it away and instead placed it in his forehead.  
  
"Hmmm, you don't seem sick, are you taking drugs? Or have you been drinking a lot lately?" she removed her hand from his forehead.  
  
He was surprised to say the least with her reaction. "O...Of course not, how could you say that?!" he was deeply insulted by her words bet or no bet, he was not tolerating this.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that you're acting weird, first you swallow your pride and apologized to me, then you become my shadow and now your asking me if we could call each other by our first names, it isn't like you, but... I guess it's all right."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Still I couldn't help but think why are you doing this; surely there must be an ulterior motive?"  
  
Eriol admired her powers of observation not that he was discreet about his actions. He smiled his I-know-something-you-don't smile and simply replied.  
  
"In due time my dear Tomoyo-san in due time." He left her room for the bell that signaled the start of the classes was about to ring.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah and did you see her flirt with Tamamino-san? It's like she was begging him to go out with her and he just gave her the cold shoulder, serves her right." Chiharu giggled.  
  
This is a typical lunch for Tomoyo. She was with her girlfriends in a long table gossiping.  
  
"Of course Tamamino-san would do that, he is madly in love with our dear Naoko here." Rika put an arm over a blushing Naoko.  
  
The gossips ran like wildfire, they are girls after all, Tomoyo participated only when necessary, she wasn't the type to do these things and she was feeling uncomfortable as if...as if...someone was watching her.  
  
She looked to the right where she saw Eriol Hiiragizawa looking intensely at her.  
  
She blushed and looked away.  
  
She listened to the on going conversation yet she couldn't seem to concentrate with the pair of dark blue eyes that was fixated on her.  
  
It's been a month since they decided that they would drop the formalities. She asked Sakura the same question she asked Eriol on why he was doing these things.  
  
Sakura smiled and told her, "It's simple Tomoyo-chan, you of all people should know. He's in love with you."  
  
Tomoyo choked on her can of root beer that day and denied it. She told Sakura that it was impossible for him to fall in love with her; he was sent to destroy her life.  
  
Sakura smiled even more, Syaoran was sent to do more or less the same thing and the two of them fell in love was her explanation.  
  
That made her more aware of Eriol's presence. The way he smiles at her, the way he stares spells at her and how he offers to walk her home every time Sakura isn't available.  
  
'He couldn't fall in love with me, he knows very well that I've sworn of men, he knows that he'll only get his heart broken.'  
  
  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo was walking home that day and as usual she found Eriol at the school gate waiting for her.  
  
"You know it isn't safe for you to be walking home alone." She heard him say that to her every time he would offer to walk her home and somehow he manages to make her agree that she needed him for this 'trip'.  
  
"You already told that to me a thousand times." she didn't bother stopping; she knew that he would follow anyway.  
  
"Well, you don't listen." he scolded her.  
  
She giggled. "What's so funny?" and the one who said that a smile was contagious but laughter is even more so, proved himself right for Eriol started to laugh with her.  
  
They weren't aware of it but Eriol's tenor and Tomoyo's soprano created a wonderful harmony and the simplicity of this music made it even more elegant and heart warming.  
  
Tomoyo stopped laughing and said, "I didn't notice when we started having this civil conversations."  
  
He looked up at the sky wistfully, "Me either, Tomoyo-san, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." she stopped to pick up a can that didn't make it to the bin.  
  
"Aa...Tomoyo-san, we are friends now, aren't we?" She nodded and smiled at a little girl who was starring at her as if they knew each other.  
  
For once Eriol noticed the gentle nature of Tomoyo, how she does these little things in a graceful way making it look more complex than Grecian art. "Good, well here is your house Tomoyo-san, I'll be seeing you then."  
  
She smiled at him when he opened the gate for her she looked back and waved, "Take care Eriol-kun." and she trudged the long pathway to their front door.  
  
Once she was inside he started to leave. He knew very well that he looked like an idiot with the smile he was wearing but somehow that little gesture that Tomoyo made was all that mattered.  
  
He passed by a confectionary shop and inside he saw Mizuki Kaho, suddenly all thoughts that regarded Tomoyo ran out of his mind with her presence. "Yes, I'm doing this for the bet and the bet alone."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nothings changed really, I just added more space as the scene changes and switched Eriol from an Alto to a Tenor. Thank you so much for the advice Nayru Ikari and Azura the Assassin!!! c",) Oh by the way, leave your email if you want to recieve updates, I'm afraid I could only update once a week now since classes here will be starting on the day before the next and I'm in the worse level of schooling ever, they say 3rd year is the hardest and my mom would kill me if I don't do well, but don't worry, I assure you this will be finished. 


	5. Deception

Chapter 5: Deception  
  
Author's Note: They have different classes for every subject just to clear up some confusion. Oh and I dedicate this chapter to Kat and Fireblaze. Thanks for the review and continued support!!!  
  
  
  
"Ferdinand Magellan, the first person to prove that the world is...................." Tomoyo wasn't paying much attention to the report; she was more interested in the reporter. Ever since the 'incident', she couldn't help but think of anything else. She could remember that day very well.....  
  
*  
  
The whole gang decided to have a picnic and they were playing tag after a good meal. 'To burn the fat' Chiharu said.  
  
Eriol was it and unfortunately the nearest person to him was Tomoyo.  
  
She ran of course as not to get tagged, that was the whole point of the game after all. They were running around a big cherry blossom tree with its petals falling and everything.  
  
Tomoyo would have thought the scene nice if she wasn't panting and running like crazy. When she was looking back, she hit a person who was Eriol.  
  
He caught her before she hit the ground their faces just inches apart. He gently touched her cheek with his free hand and just when she thought he would kiss her, 'Tag, you're it.' he heard him say just above a whisper.  
  
  
  
Ever since that day, Eriol Hiiragizawa invaded her senses twenty four seven. She longed to feel that feather light touch once more. She wanted to be in his arms to inhale his scent and most of all; she wanted to feel his lips pressed softly against her own. She started noticing how his midnight blue hair fell cutely over his eyes and thin framed glasses and how his dark blue eyes showed everything yet revealed nothing. How he moved with precision and masculine grace. She knew that it was wrong of her to feel this way. She knew she'll get hurt once more but right now she didn't care, she couldn't help it nor could she stop it. He was irresistible.  
  
'What spell has he put on me? A couple of months ago I hated him and the rest of his kind and now I'm mooning over him like... like I'm.....hopelessly... no I can't, I won't....'  
  
"And that concludes my report on Ferdinand Magellan." Eriol's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Okay class, every body had finished his or her reports, next week is your final exams so seniors, this is goodbye, I would miss you all terribly."  
  
The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. People lost their usual hustle and bustle for it was the last day that would have their subjects.  
  
Their final exam was coming up and then, graduation.  
  
*  
  
Eriol was aware of how Tomoyo was looking at him during his entire report. Once he took his seat behind her he smiled. Everything was going according to plan and today, he was going to pull the big question. He smiled, 'Soon Kaho, I'll have a chance to be with you.'  
  
Once the bell had rung, he walked over to Tomoyo's desk and said, "Shall we Tomoyo-san?" and held his hand towards her.  
  
She blushed and put her hand in his, got her things and let him lead the way.  
  
  
  
"How about a stop at the park?" Eriol smiled at her.  
  
She looked down hoping to hide her flushed face in her curtain of curly tresses and pretended to look at her watch. "Sure." she said with a soft smile.  
  
They dropped by her house to inform her companions that she was going out and when they reached the park, the sun had already set. The moon glowed in the night sky, a perfect contrast to its dark background. The stars twinkled at their best yet couldn't compete with the light of the moon.  
  
She saw the swing set and eagerly ran to it like a child. "Push me Eriol- kun." She pleaded with her big amethyst eyes.  
  
He felt that he was obliged to do so. "Tomoyo, could you do me a favor?" he said while pushing her.  
  
"What favor?" She replied.  
  
"Could you be my girl?" He continued.  
  
"Come again? Sorry I didn't quite hear you with the wind and everything." she shouted as if to emphasize her point.  
  
He held the bars of the swing to a halt, wrapped both his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Could you be my girl Tomoyo-san?"  
  
She couldn't speak, her mind was in a whirl from the different sensations his arms around her and his breath in her ears was giving her and the different questions that were popping in her head. She knew perfectly well that if she agreed she would once again risk her heart for another heartache. Yet the benefits were too great to ignore. She looked at him in the eye and found herself once again in the position where his lips were near hers. "I....."  
  
*  
  
This time Eriol didn't pull away. The temptation of her lips was too great to ignore twice.  
  
He brushed his lips against hers and said, "Your first kiss" she nodded and he dove down for another, this time digging deeper discovering the secrets her lips held.  
  
They broke away from each other and he settled himself nestled in the crook of her neck, hidden in her hair that faintly smelled of jasmine. His senses were still spinning with what just happened when the voice of the girl in his arms interrupted his thoughts, "Eriol-kun, it's getting late, we should go before they send out the bodyguards looking for me."  
  
It took him all his strength to pull away from the warmth of her body and walk her home.  
  
*  
  
He took his things which he left inside her mansion and both of them headed towards the gate.  
  
Before he could step out, she tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you Eriol-kun, you don't know how happy you have made me." and ran off.  
  
*  
  
Eriol touched the place on his cheek where Tomoyo kissed him for the nth time. His fingers then traveled towards his lips.  
  
He was supposed to be sleeping now but the sandman doesn't seem to visit him. Luckily tomorrow was a weekend. A certain amethyst-eyed girl filled his mind. He couldn't forget her even for a second.  
  
Author's note:  
  
The ending is left hanging don't you think? I found it inappropriate to add more, I don't know why. The fic's pace is becoming a little faster as well don't you think? It's okay though so guys, R&R okay? 


	6. Heaven On Earth

Author's Notes: My Gwad....I missed uploading hehehe...you'll probably think its weird....sorry for the wait....but I think E+T fans will definitely love this....sugary sweet chapter...sorry for the tooth ache....  
  
Chapter 6: Heaven on earth  
  
During the exam week, both Eriol and Tomoyo were busy and barely had time for each other and it was the weekend after all the exams when they had their first official date.  
  
"I'll pick you up at around seven okay Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai" was Tomoyo's reply.  
  
Sakura was the most excited. She helped Tomoyo pick out a dress and styled her hair and everything, the result, an angel. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a white tie-dyed heart at the front and a white skirt that ended just above her knees. At the lower left corner of the skirt, a rose was embroidered in silver thread. Her feet were clad in light, almost white lavender sandals that were 2 inches high. She had the same colored hand bag with the same rose embroidered with silver thread on the lower right corner. Her hair was held in a half ponytail by purple and white ribbons and she had Rose shaped silver earrings and a small lavender watch around her wrist.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Sakura went to get the door. "Konichiwa Sakura- chan..."  
  
Sakura studied her friend, "Konichawa Eriol-kun," and she motioned him in the receiving area, "I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan now" and she bounced towards the next room where the stairs was located with the smile still on her lips.  
  
Eriol looked at the mirror that adorned the room and he studied himself, he fixed the collar of his polo once more, smiled satisfactorily and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs when he heard heels clicking on the floor.  
  
He stood up and looked towards the doorway, in came Tomoyo Daidouji with all her splendor and glory.  
  
Eriol's breath as well as his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.  
  
"You look good too." Tomoyo smiled affectionately at him.  
  
He collected himself and said, "Shall we go then milady?"  
  
"Much obliged milord." the two of them walked out of the mansion but not before Sakura told them to be back before 12.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll bring Cinderella home by then." was Eriol's assurance.  
  
They were driving in Eriol's silver mustang, "Where are we going Eriol- kun?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He simply replied.  
  
They parked in a secluded club house.  
  
He led her across the street towards the butterfly garden. "Ladies first," He opened the door for her and Tomoyo stared astounded.  
  
The stars that were spread across the sky and candles strategically placed around the garden were the only sources of light. At the center, a soft blue blanket was spread and a picnic basket along side it.  
  
Nocturnal butterflies added to the ethereal beauty of it all and the smell of the flowers that were in bloom at best in spring gave a natural heavenly aroma that added to the effect.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Eriol whispered behind her.  
  
She turned back to look at him, "You didn't do this...just for me did you?"  
  
"I wanted you to know that I was serious when I asked you to be my girl."  
  
She looked at the preparations he made, "I...don't know what to say." she said still mesmerized by the beauty that was in front of her.  
  
"Just say yes..."Eriol whispered, Tomoyo smiled evilly in return. Eriol realized just how much he missed that smile of hers.  
  
"Maybe Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo replied  
  
He wore the same identical smile as hers, "Well, maybe after a little convincing you'll finally agree."  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
*  
  
She didn't know how they got into this position and frankly, right now she didn't care.  
  
She was just listening to the song content to be in his arms, swaying at the beat of the music.  
  
"If I'm not in love with you What is this I'm going through, tonight?  
  
If this heart is lying, What should I believe in?  
  
Why do I go crazy? Every time I think about you baby  
  
Why else do I want you like I do? If I'm not in love with you?"  
  
The last verse signaled the end of the song, that's when she realized what the song meant.  
  
Eriol cupped her cheek with his right hand and looked at her intently. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then his lips slowly made his way towards the tip of her nose and then he stopped, his lips near hers once again, "Tomoyo, for the last time, will you be my girl?" She was closing the gap between their lips slowly. Before their lips touched, she whispered, "Yes"  
  
The butterflies took flight at the same time their lips met flashing their wonderful array of colors and swirling all around the garden. The stars glowed even more and the flames on the candles seemed to be brighter than before.  
  
Eriol lost himself in the kiss; his mind was once again in a state of turmoil from the different reactions of his body to this simple kiss.  
  
The most alarming thought suddenly crossed his mind, 'Isn't this just a way for you to be with the one you truly love?' and the image of Kaho Mizuki appeared in his mind.  
  
He broke away quickly, his body protesting only his mind and heart agreeing. He smiled gently at the girl before him, "Tomoyo-chan, thank you, but I think its time to go home, your mother, not to mention Sakura-chan, will have my head if you aren't in the Daidouji mansion by 12."  
  
She nodded, picked up her hand bag and helped Eriol fix the picnic basket and blanket and take away all the candles and the radio.  
  
They headed back towards the mansion and bid their farewells to each other.  
  
Author's notes: I know this is probably very waffy and corny to some....but I love it...I just love butterfly gardens!!!! Wai!!!!! Do R&R.... 


	7. If the truth sets us free, then why does...

Disclaimer: Uhm, I think I forgot to disclaim in other chapters so here and it applies to the whole story okay? Card Captor Sakura is too wonderful to be mine, the song in the previous chapter "If I'm not in love with you" as well okay?  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Aha chapter seven....just a few words....hope you like it ^,^;;  
  
Chapter 7: If the truth sets us free, why does it hurt so much?  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking hand in hand towards the school when Keitaru called him in their usual hang out.  
  
"Excuse us Daidouji-san, I'm just going to borrow him for a moment." And Keitaru smiled at Tomoyo with the kind of smile that makes girls melt.  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed at him yet he told Tomoyo, "You go on ahead Tomoyo- chan; I'll follow you to the student counsel meeting."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went on her way.  
  
Keitaru put his arm over his shoulders, "You finally did it huh? I guess you win, meet me later, I have a date with Kaho's friend, I offered Kaho to have a double date and I said that I'm going to have you as her partner."  
  
Eriol grinned, "Glad that you would keep your end of the bet." They shook hands and he left.  
  
*  
  
Eriol had the most spectacular afternoon. Mizuki Kaho was more than a dream come true. She was...perfect...there was no other word to describe her. The phone on his bedside table rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi..." He said.  
  
"Eriol-kun, it's me." He recognized the voice as Tomoyo's.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering where you have been. I called earlier and Nakuru-san said you were out." he noticed the slight worry in her voice.  
  
"I was out with Keitaru. So, what happened over at Sakura-chan's?" that started their conversation and about an hour later Tomoyo had to put down the phone which ended it. Eriol found himself starring once again at the ceiling above his bed having another mental dilemma.  
  
"No doubt about it, I'm in love with Kaho but what about Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
*  
  
The last two weeks of their student life, Eriol and Tomoyo barely had time with each other, they just had a couple of strolls in the park. Tomoyo was busy for the promotion of her album for it was released a week before their graduation while Eriol was busy getting to know Kaho.  
  
On their graduation day, Eriol was the proud salutatorian while Tomoyo followed as the first honorable mention. When people where taking their pictures and saying goodbye to their high school life, Eriol found Tomoyo and led her to the empty ballroom beside the auditorium where their graduation was held. He decided that it was time to break the news to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...I..." before he could finish Tomoyo interrupted him.  
  
"I'm glad that you pulled me here, I wanted to give you this." She handed him a small black leather box.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your graduation present." was her reply.  
  
He was stunned; she was thoughtful enough to buy him a graduation present while he was lying to her all this time. He opened it and inside he found a gold Rolex watch.  
  
"Look at the back." she whispered.  
  
'I love you Eriol, now and forever' was engraved.  
  
"Do you like it?" He looked at her; her eyes were shinning with hope, happiness and love. He couldn't possibly break her heart now.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Don't worry...it was nothing." Her cell phone rang and she excused herself out to answer the phone call.  
  
Kaho entered a few moments later. "I've been looking for you everywhere, there's...something I want to tell you."  
  
He looked at her, intrigued.  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I've fallen in love with you, I know it's wrong but..." he silenced her with his finger.  
  
"I love you too." his hand moved towards her cheeks.  
  
"You...you do? How about Daidouji-san, I though you...and her?" the last two words were hardly audible.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I courted her because of this bet with Keitaru-san, he said that if I could make Tomoyo-chan my girl then he'll help me with you." He softly kissed her.  
  
When they broke apart, Kaho was slightly confused. So you mean you courted Daidouji-san just so you could be with...me?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "The thing with Tomoyo-chan was nothing but a game; I loved you right from the start." he sealed it with another kiss unaware of a certain raven haired girl that witnessed everything.  
  
*  
  
Tears cascaded down the pale face of one Tomoyo Daidouji; she heard enough of the conversation to have her heart broken. She couldn't move, her body was numb from the pain that surged in her heart.  
  
She unconsciously dropped her cell phone which made a loud clatter against the marble floor.  
  
It took all her strength to pick it up and just when she was about to turn around and run, a voice interrupted her, "Look, Tomoyo-chan, I could explain."  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure if you could consider this as a cliffy hehehe....I know some of you might actually be furious of me breaking them apart...but hey....who says love is easy? I changed the summary by the way....tell me what you think of it or if you want the other one back...please tell me too.....mou...please R+R and tell me what you think.... 


	8. You never know what you've got till it's...

Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews, I was shocked when I logged into my account to find a lot of reviews woohoo...I could kiss each and every one of you if it wasn't so impossible....hehehe so here is the next chapter....hehehe  
  
Chapter 8: You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone  
  
Tomoyo backed away a few steps shaking her head, "No, you don't need to explain, I heard everything I needed to hear, I don't need more deceitful words from you."  
  
He couldn't say anything for he knew that she was deeply hurt.  
  
She looked at him through teary eyes, "Don't worry, I understand completely. You used me so you could be with her, at the expense of my heart of course. I knew from the moment a fell in love with you, I was going to get hurt. I took the chance Eriol-kun and this is the price I pay. It was wrong of me to believe that this time was going to be different, that my prince has finally come to sweep me off my feet and live with me in a happily ever after life, a mere fairy tale. I thought you made my life a living hell two months ago, well congratulations Hiiragizawa-kun, you've made it a lot worse."  
  
She stopped as she held back a sniffle. "And now I hate myself because even after you've hurt me...I still love you so much...and even if you caused me so much pain, even if you're the reason why I'm crying right now.... I'm still happy for you." those last five words were said in a whisper.  
  
Tomoyo ran as far away as possible leaving a stunned Eriol.  
  
He felt as if a part of his soul was taken out and shred to pieces. He was unaware of the own tears that was stinging his eyes until Kaho wiped them away. He hugged her, seeking comfort from the older woman.  
  
*  
  
Eriol woke the next morning with swollen eyes and a serious headache but he didn't care. He took a quick shower and headed to the Daidouji mansion to find Tomoyo.  
  
He was ushered by a maid towards the receiving area. Sonomi gave Eriol a scrutinizing look once she entered.  
  
He bowed his head partly for apology and partly for respect. "Daidouji- sama, may I please speak with Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sonomi gave him a cold look for she knew that this boy made her daughter cry. "I suggest you see Sakura-chan, now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." She left him in the receiving area confused.  
  
Eriol shrugged, he understood that Sonomi must be completely furious with him.  
  
He went over at Sakura-chan's house and she looked menacing. "Eriol-kun what do you want?" she said with a cold voice.  
  
"I came to find Tomoyo-chan." Sakura's look changed from the cold-hearted one to one filled with pity.  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, why don't you come inside?" and she escorted him to the living room area.  
  
Once both of them had taken a seat, "Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan...you see...she's gone."  
  
He looked at her with confused eyes, "What do you mean 'gone' Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She left this morning to start her tour, her manager called her yesterday telling her that everything was set, all they needed was her. She had doubts Eriol-kun, she told me that if you wanted her to stay, she would have but after what happened between the two of you, she said she had no choice but to go." Sakura was in the verge of tears herself.  
  
Eriol couldn't speak, he just starred at Sakura and whispered, "That's a lie, Tomoyo can't leave me, she can't."  
  
"Eriol-kun, she didn't leave you...you left her." and for the first time Sakura saw Eriol break down.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around him, providing the motherly figure Eriol didn't have. "I miss her too Eriol-kun, terribly."  
  
"I made her go Sakura-chan, she said so herself." He sobbed.  
  
"You must understand Tomoyo-chan, she was deeply hurt, I would've left too if I was in her position, there was one last thing she wanted me to tell you though."  
  
He pulled away from her shoulder, "What was it?"  
  
"She wanted you to simply forget her and everything that happened between you two including everything she said. That it would just ruin your life with Mizuki-sensei. You know our Tomoyo-chan, even as she boarded the plane she had this smile on her face when I knew deep inside that she was breaking." Sakura smiled at the memory of the early morning rendezvous.  
  
Eriol stood up from his seat on the couch. "She wanted me to forget her? She wanted me to forget what happened? I can't do that! I won't!" and he sank to his knees, "To forget her...was asking for too much."  
  
Sakura kneeled on the floor in front of him. "Tell me Eriol-kun, have you fallen in love with my tomodachi-kun? I mean real love."  
  
And the room became unusually silent.  
  
Author's note: Has Eriol suffered enough? Hehehe maybe I should just end it here....what do you think? Drop a review onegai.... ^,^ 


	9. The Wise Syaoran

Author's notes: Oh my gosh...the reviews made so happy....appreciate your reactions....don't worry....look for the last chapter...I will give credit where it's due....sorry if I haven't posted this earlier...we just had our exams....I had too study....  
  
Chapter 9: Oh wise Syaoran  
  
A black limousine pulled in Hotel de Ritz and out stepped the loveliest creature that graced the earth.  
  
Her perfectly manicured toes that were clad in strappy three inch stiletto sandals and a silver anklet on her right ankle, black knee length skirt that hugged her long graceful legs and a red sleeveless shirt cut with a v- neck and a collar. A gold necklace with a cherub adorned her neck and dangling earrings on her ears. Her hair was up in a French bun with a few strands that framed her face.  
  
She was wearing dark shades which concealed her eyes to the world and despite the lack of make up, she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was indeed a superstar in her own right. She walked into the ballroom where her high school reunion was held.  
  
Once she walked in, people stopped and starred.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!!" Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her.  
  
Tomoyo removed the shades and hugged back. "I missed you too Sakura-chan." She smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Wow, you're much beautiful in person and you've grown quite a lot." Sakura squealed in delight.  
  
Tomoyo missed the genki Sakura during the ten years that she has been away and she noticed how much she has grown.  
  
Sakura was a more subtle beauty than Tomoyo, while Tomoyo was the glamorous one, Sakura was the simple one, Sakura's innocence made her even more beautiful than Tomoyo could ever be and she admired her best friend for that.  
  
Sakura now had shoulder length hair tied in a high ponytail with stubborn strands of hair made the hairstyle more elegant yet more homely. Her emerald green eyes maintained their usual childlike sparkle.  
  
"You, my dear Sakura-chan, are the beautiful one."  
  
They finally let go of each other when a tall guy with chocolate brown eyes and same messy mop for hair approached them.  
  
Tomoyo recognized him at once. "Li-kun, my how you've grown" she gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"You too, Daidouji-san." She remembered that Syaoran didn't like to express his feelings much so she let go almost immediately.  
  
Tomoyo paused for a few moments to take a good look at her surroundings as childhood friends came to greet her.  
  
After a few greetings, she took notice of her two closest friends, Sakura and Syaoran, who were having a teasing bout oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
A few more friends came to greet Tomoyo all complementing her on her career or her looks and she smiled politely at all of them.  
  
She excused herself from a former school nerd turned jock that was discussing about how looks can be deceiving and went to the balcony at the left wing of the hotel.  
  
She had a glass of champagne which she took from the bar and was sipping it slowly, her arms over the rails of the balcony.  
  
She noticed the sky was scattered with stars and the full moon casting a glow which contrasted perfectly with its midnight blue curtain. She noticed that the sky was the same as when her trouble first started.  
  
Trouble with a certain guy who was everything she loved and everything she hated.  
  
Speaking of which she hadn't seen all night, it was their high school reunion so he should be there, not that she wanted to see him.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you?" Tomoyo knew the voice all too well.  
  
Syaoran stood besides her admiring the stars. "Daidouji-san, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What is it Li-kun?" She gave a soft smile to her childhood friend.  
  
"Are you still in love with him?" Syaoran took a sip from his drink.  
  
She produced a soft giggle, "You ask me if I'm still in love with him when he broke my heart that day?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a serious look and said, "Yes or no, Daidouji-san."  
  
She sighed audibly, "I hate him Li-kun, now does that answer your question?"  
  
"That's all I needed to know, well, I better leave now or Sakura-chan will be worried with me."  
  
He was about to walk away when he remembered to tell her something, "You can lie to me and other people all you like but you can't lie to yourself forever, well Ja na!"  
  
He waved and went back to the ballroom. Tomoyo stared at his retreating form and realizing that his words were getting to her.  
  
She'll have another sleepless night tonight.  
  
*  
  
Eriol was cleverly hidden behind the crimson curtains along the doorway to the balcony. He was about to go into the balcony and talk to Tomoyo when Syaoran beat him to it.  
  
He listened to their conversation and managed to find out that they were talking about, him and Tomoyo's love life.  
  
His whole world seemed to stop when he heard the three words he dreaded to come from her, the words 'I hate him'.  
  
He left his hiding place and slowly walked to the ballroom when Syaoran caught up with him, "You heard it right?"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Nothing" Eriol lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
Syaoran pushed him to the wall fiercely, "Hiiragizawa, one of my best friends is in love with you and I know perfectly well that you love her too and now you're saying that you're breaking her heart again by giving up on her? Do you really love her?"  
  
"Yes Li, I love her with all my heart and all my soul, it's just that, she doesn't love me, she hates me. She said so." Eriol eyes held immense pain.  
  
Syaoran let him go. "And you believed her?"  
  
"Of course I did, she won't lie about things like this."  
  
Syaoran blinked a couple of times, "She hated you back then too but that didn't stop you. Was it only because you wanted Kaho so bad or because of something more? If you love her so much then why would you give up on her? Your choice Hiiragizawa, give up on her now and break your heart along with hers."  
  
Syaoran left Eriol to his thoughts. He was having a headache with his two stubborn friends.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So watcha think? R+R, please make me happy....^,^ 


	10. When my Prince comes

Author's notes: Yes, I know this took quite some time as well, but I hope you like it...please read the author's notes after the chapter. As promised, I will give credit where credit is due....  
  
Chapter 10: When my Prince comes  
  
Tomoyo was walking through the garden of the hotel when she saw a hammock tied between two large Sakura trees.  
  
She laid on it and closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze the wind provided. She didn't get much sleep last night and now she was feeling drowsy when soft hands touched her cheek.  
  
She moaned despite herself and suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
Amethyst met dark blue and Tomoyo felt herself melting under the gaze that mesmerized her ten years ago.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we have to talk." Her eyes turned as hard as steel and she tried to break free but his eyes had the power to make her physically weak.  
  
His head hovered above hers and it went as close as the day she fell in love with him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I love you, don't ever leave me again." and he kissed her.  
  
She tried to struggle against his lips but she found that she couldn't break free, instead she felt herself respond to the kiss.  
  
She moaned once more which earned a satisfied smirk from the culprit once they broke apart.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened that day Tomoyo-chan. I was stupid to let you go and I'm hoping that I could have you back."  
  
Tomoyo turned away, "Hope all you want Hiiragizawa. I'm never taking you back."  
  
He nuzzled against her neck and placed butterfly kisses on it. "Really now?" he said in between kisses.  
  
'Stupid hormones', she thought.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, how do I know that you're not lying to me now? That you're not using me again for another ploy to amuse yourself? How do I know that you're not trying to ruin my life even more? How do I know that this time, you truly love me?" She whispered and he noted the drastic change between the cold hearted Tomoyo and this gentle one.  
  
He raised himself from her neck, "Simple, if I ruin your life, I ruin mine."  
  
She looked at him with confused eyes, "How can that be?"  
  
"Because you are my life Tomoyo." And he was about to dive in for another kiss but she moved her head and instead it became a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What about Kaho?" her voice turned steely once again.  
  
"Oh Kaho, well I was planning to have you both." Eriol smiled his mischievous smile.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to strangle him when he chuckled.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that, I broke up with her."  
  
"Why?" she squeaked.  
  
"Well, I was looking for you the day you left and Sakura-chan presented me with a question that cleared my mind as well as confused it even more." he smiled at the memory.  
  
"What question was that?" she looked amused and intrigued at the same time.  
  
"I can remember it perfectly well it was 'Tell me Eriol-kun, have you fallen in love with my tomodachi-kun? I mean real love.'" he made the best impression of Sakura's voice.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "And what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, I was confused myself and I thought that when I was with Kaho again everything would work out but it didn't."  
  
She just looked at him and urged him to continue his story.  
  
"Our relationship became dull, I realized that I didn't love Kaho and I couldn't love her."  
  
Tomoyo blinked a couple of times and replied, "Why, I always thought that you would live happily ever after with 'her'."  
  
He once again came to the distance where there lips where dangerously close. "It was because she wasn't you."  
  
This time Tomoyo allowed herself to be kissed. She didn't realize how she missed his soft kisses and warm embrace until now.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, a question still remains."  
  
"Hmm, and what is that?" she purred.  
  
"Will you give me a second chance, to prove my love to you?" He removed himself from on top of her and kneeled beside the hammock, placed her hands on top of his heart with one hand and on the other was a ring.  
  
"This time, I won't let you go; will you marry me Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Isn't this a bit too soon? I mean I still hate you, you know." She turned her head away from him in a snobbish manner.  
  
He smiled, "Of course you do Tomoyo-chan, that's why you let me kiss you."  
  
Tomoyo blushed a pretty crimson shade.  
  
"Okay Eriol-kun, you win, I'll marry you." and she blushed even more.  
  
He slipped the ring on her ring finger and she stared at it and smiled.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her husband to be and pounced on him which sent them rolling on the grass, laughing.  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo was shuffling through her things and found the video she didn't get to finish.  
  
She watched it up to the end and was surprised for in the end, Matsuhiro realized his mistake and went to pursue the raven haired girl who hated him more than ever and eventually he melted her heart once more and lived happily ever after together.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, come down, dinner's getting cold."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, she found her happily ever after too. "Coming Eriol-kun!"  
  
Fin  
  
Author's notes: Quite an ending eh? Well, at least everybody's happy... now for my thanks...  
  
I would like to mention these people who gave me support through out the time this fic was posted...  
  
Kat-san/hazelwand: Yes dear Kat-san, I value your reviews most of all that to me a chapter won't be complete if I don't see a review from you. You are like the cane that keeps me standing especially when I lost faith in my writing abilities. So people, if you liked my fic, believe me; read Kat- san's Aratamete, this one isn't even half as good.  
  
Fireblaze: Your reviews were such fun to read that when there was a time you stopped reviewing, I decided to email everybody when I posted next, though it did come a little too late but it's okay, read her fic, Never ending issues (sorry, I forgot if it had a 'the' at the beginning...^,^) Another great fic from fireblaze.  
  
Meemee: I can't believe such a talented author is reading and supporting my fic but thank you, it means a lot to me, love the blog spot by the way, I always wanted one but I'm afraid that I don't have the time for it.  
  
Jen: Glad to know that you appreciated my emailing, took me quite a long time to do it actually, thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
Starlight angel: Thanks for the appreciation, I love this fic too, I guess great minds think alike don't you think?  
  
Dana Daidouji: Wahahaha, loved your review, though it seems that you were cut off, but I love it all the same!!!! I also want to thank you for your other review, you really sound like you understood my story and the feelings I tried to portray with it, it touched y heart immensely.  
  
Finalyinyang: Yes, it seems that I always keep you hanging now don't I? But at least now I didn't, so I hoped you loved the ending, you are also one of those reviewers that I miss when I don't see your name in the review box every chapter, I also agree with your sentiments but of course, we cannot blame Eriol for Kaho is beautiful, but Tomoyo and Eriol survived the turbulence now...^,^  
  
Silver hawk: Sorry, I can't update early because they are so much to do....loved the smiling face by the way, pretty unique...^,^  
  
Tomoyo&Eriol_4eva : Ah, they live happily ever after now, I hope this satisfies you...^,^  
  
BaYbEe cOoKiE 37: Well sad to say that this will be the last update of this story but I'll still email those guys that reviewed when I post my three E+T one-shots in the near future.  
  
Mary: Tomoyo and Eriol are together now, hope you didn't end up in that mental hospital, I don't have the money to pay the bill...~,~;;  
  
Eriol's bear: Thank you for the comments, it helps me spend more time in doing this fic, and I know Eriol is kinda stupid so thanks for tolerating my fic, love your reviews....^,^  
  
Twinky: Do you know that you sound just like me when I do I'm sugar rushed!!! Totally hyper!!! Don't take me wrong, I mean this as a complement, good things come out from being sugar rushed, great reviews are one of them.  
  
Mshalianhazia Pheonix Fire /Assymetrical Tweekerz: My the threat you posted got me scared so I posted earlier than I should have...thanks all the same for the support!!!  
  
Sailor Star Sakura: You are one of the few people who wanted Eriol to suffer more, I mean, I share your belief...he was pretty cruel to Tomoyo- chan...  
  
Ongaku: Thank you, I emailed you but it seems like you didn't get it, but oh well, thanks at least you showed interest in my fic enough for it to be asked to be emailed to you....thank you...  
  
kitty kat: Ah yes, you have I appreciate the threat and I don't mind being called names, Eriol is quite the meanie in this one, but then again, it works in the story so I hope you didn't mind, I emailed you as well as everybody else when I posted the ninth chapter and when I posted this one as well...hope you received it....  
  
animegirl-mika: Eriol has suffered enough so I wrote it as happily ever after fic, hope you like it and I hope my other fics will continue to satisfy your thirst of E+T fics...^,^ Oh and thank you for the continued support hehehe...  
  
watergoddess14 : Thank you for the review and it's finished now so I hope you like it!!!  
  
KyteAura: You are also one of those few who wanted Eriol to suffer more but I guess it's his fault I mean, it's not like Tomoyo isn't suffering, but in the end, they're all happy...^,^  
  
PyroSprite64 : I take pride in pulling heart strings and touching the hearts, glad you liked it, I assume you did, I know, but I'm glad just the same....^,^  
  
Sugar Plum: Thank you, a lot of people have pointed out to me that the characters, especially Tomoyo, is OOC, I'm glad for the support, really and you're write, CLAMP isn't writing, thank you so very much for the major confidence boost...  
  
Nayru Ikari: thank you for the spelling corrections and other corrections and the way you put them into words seemed nice, thank you, though I still am fixing a whole room of the stuffed animals you threw at me up to now...~,~;;  
  
alisha: Ah yes, the fluff of it all...^,^  
  
seyenaidni: Thank you for finding my fic cute!!!!  
  
Suteki Maiden: Hahaha...thank you for the complements...it meant a lot...  
  
jd: Thank you, I'd like to think of myself as a formidable writer...maybe not good but at least I can manage...^,^  
  
Purifying Light: Hehehe...sorry for the OOC-ness but I'm glad you liked it anyway....  
  
pbwin: Yes I finished it now...thank you for the review!!!  
  
Lufia: Hahaha...yes well, someone was mad....  
  
Well that's it...sorry again for the time it took posting...I've been really busy with school and everything...thanks guys and I hope you will support my other fics as well...wait for them soon...kay until next time...Ja ne!!! 


End file.
